disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Friends
February 24, 2017 |previous = "Collateral Damage" |next = "Face the Music"}} "Just Friends" is the second segment of the thirty-third episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on February 23, 2017, and is the second segment of the twentieth episode in the second season. On February 24, 2017 the episode premiered alongside "Collateral Damage". Synopsis When Star invites Jackie to a Love Sentence concert with her and Marco, she tries to make sure Jackie doesn’t feel like a third wheel. Plot It is time for bed at the Diaz House, and Star and Marco are in the bathroom brushing their teeth with singing Love Sentence tooth brushes. As they brush they lip-sync to their favorite song played by their tooth brushes, "Just Friends". Star and Marco are huge fans of Love Sentence, and much to Marco's joy Star has bought concert tickets to see them the following day. Star even has a bigger surprise for Marco, she has also invited Jackie to go with them since she and Marco are dating. While Star is excited for the three of them to be hanging out, Marco is worried that, with Star around, Jackie will realize he is not cool. But Star assures him things will be fine. The next day, Star and Marco are all set to go to the concert wearing matching T-shirts that Star made. While waiting for Jackie, Marco still remains worried about the three of them going together. Again Star assures him that everything will be fine. At last Jackie shows up with matching concert skateboards for them to ride to the concert. As they make their way to the the concert, Star and Jackie are bonding over their love for Love Sentence. They talk about the number of times the band had broken up. Meanwhile, Marco is falling behind, and is inexplicably struck by bad luck: his T-shirt is several sizes too small, and while skateboarding to the concert, he trips over and injures a family of ducks. Star, Jackie and Marco take the ducks to the vet, and after they are treated they take them to the riverbed that Star once ran away to. As they continue to enjoy each other's company, Marco begins to feel left out and suggests that Star and Jackie go to the concert without him. Jackie assures him that she likes spending time with him, and Star suggests they go and have more fun together at the concert. At the concert, Love Sentence takes to the stage and begins singing "Just Friends". Star, Marco and Jackie take each other's hands and lip-sync to the song. During the performance, numerous couples in the audience start kissing, including Marco and Jackie. Feeling left out, Star leaves her seat and goes down to the front row. Marco follows her shortly after, and apologizes for making Star feel uncomfortable. Star assures Marco that she is fine, and tells him to go and be with his girlfriend. Showing his gratitude, Marco gives Star a hug and calls her "the best friend a guy could have". Then he goes to join Jackie and Star leaves the concert auditorium alone, just as Love Sentence starts to sing "Too Little Too Late". With a forced smile on her face, Star uses her wand to destroy a Love Sentence billboard. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Nick Lachey as Justin Towers Songs *"Just Friends" *"Too Little Too Late" Trivia *Nick Lachey, lead singer of the band 98 Degrees, guest-stars as Love Sentence lead singer Justin Towers for the second time after "Friendenemies". *Star recalls the events of "Star vs. Echo Creek" and mentions Brigid. *Jackie is revealed to also be a fan of Love Sentence. Their song "Just Friends" is her favorite, while Star and Marco state that this is their second favorite Love Sentence song. However, Marco previously established in "Friendenemies" that his second favorite Love Sentence song is "Too Little Too Late". It is unclear whether this is an error or if Marco has a second favorite that he shares with Star as well as a personal second favorite. Alternatively, he may have simply changed his mind since the events of "Friendenemies". *On May 13, 2017, this episode and "Collateral Damage" was removed from Disney XD's television schedule and website, presumably due to its depiction of several same-gender couples kissing. **As of May 23, however, it has returned to television reruns. **The same-gender couple scenes were censored and heavily edited in Southeast Asia airing due to LGBT rules in Asia. International Premieres *May 18, 2017 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Gallery Concept Art Just Friends concept 1.jpg Just Friends concept 2.jpg Just Friends concept 3.jpg Just Friends concept 4.jpg Just Friends concept 5.png Just Friends concept 6.png Just Friends concept 7.png Screenshots Just Firends - Jackie shows her ear.png|Jackie's earrings Just Friends - Love Sentence takes the stage.png|The Love Sentence band Just Firends - Star and Marco sing together.png|Marco and Star lip-syncing SvtFoE-Mid-Season-17.png Just Firends - Marco and Jackie kiss.png|Jackie and Marco kissing Just Firends - Star 'What are friends for'.png Just Firends - Star releases a green spell.png External links *Just Friends at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes